


Love and Honor

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Series: Self-Indulgement/Wish Fullfilment Fics: ASOIAF style [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: So through a crazy turn of events, Tommen and Shireen end up married. Chronicles their relationship as it develops, while he and Myrcella have to protect her from the malice of their mother and brother.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon
Series: Self-Indulgement/Wish Fullfilment Fics: ASOIAF style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611775
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love and Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen introduces Shireen to his kittens.

Shireen was afraid. 

Tommen could see it in her posture and in her eyes as well.

The way her eyes darted around like those of a wounded animal broke his heart.

He resolved to make their marriage as painless as possible.

Of course, that would not be easy, given what his mother and brother were like. His sister, on the other hand.....

Maybe he could enlist her aid in this? She was as kind as he, but also practical.

"I would like to introduce you to someone." Tommen opened the door "Ser Pounce! Come here, Ser Pounce!"

A small kitten ran through the door and leapt into Tommen's waiting arms. He handed him over to Shireen, who touched the soft fur with her hand and giggled as the kitten's small tongue licked her face.

"They are lovely." Shireen smiled "I've always loved animals. And books."

"I have more than one." Tommen said in earnest "I can introduce you to them as well. And books too, of course. We have lots of books."

Shireen laughed.

And somehow, Tommen knew that he would grow to love her.

And of course, protect her from those who wished her harm as a true knight should.

Even if they were his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit, I'm writing this one because what's better than one sweetheart? Two sweethearts!


End file.
